The Auror and the Werewolf
by Jvalak
Summary: The last marauder's last stand.


"Stupefy!"  
>It was just one of the many spells being cried out in the great hall, as the battle raged through the castle. The flashes of light shooting from the wands looked rather chaotically beautiful, a tragic contrast of what they were actually meant for.<br>Remus darted around the hall, trying to decapitate as many death eaters as possible, trying to help spare as many of the students as possible, but there were just too many of them.  
>He had never missed Sirius and James and even Peter more than right in that moment.<br>He body seemed to be working in an almost robotic manner, dodging, ducking, swerving, constantly shooting spells, while his mind was wandering at the speed of light.  
>This was his home.<br>This hall, this castle, that tower, this was the place he had found a family. This was where he had found friends who were willing to die for him, this was the only place he had ever felt like he belonged.  
>This was <em>his home.<em>  
>There was a loud blast, and one of the house tables fell over with a thud.<br>_His _house table.  
>He remembered, with a painful clench, sitting right there on that table, with his best friends, and whispering about the next full moon, with sort of oblivious child-like fervor.<br>His best friends, who were all dead.  
>For a moment, the pain in his heart was too much and he couldn't breathe. <p>

"Remus!"  
>He knew that voice. That stubborn voice that had become a part of him.<br>That voice had healed him a little bit, soothed his brokenness, made him feel loved again, for a while, made him feel happy, even though he dared never fully let himself be happy.  
>He remembered the time he had heard that voice say a patronus charm and how shocked he had felt when he saw her patronus,shocked that anyone could actually love him. <em>The monster.<em> He remembered how defiantly she looked at him as he told her he was not good for anyone again and again and she told him she didn't care again and again.  
>he would know her voice anywhere, but he had to be wrong. <em>Why was she here? She shouldn't be here.<br>_Then he saw her. Battling her way through, knocking out four death eaters with a ferocious, determined expression on her face. He felt a fierce spark of pride and love deep inside him, heating him up, pushing back the anger and the worry.  
>He fought her way to her and they were standing back to back battling together, a team, the Auror and the Werewolf.<br>Death eaters fell around them like dead spiders.  
>Maybe they could get through this after all.<br>Then suddenly, something pounced at them from above.  
>Something that landed on Tonks, pinning her to the floor.<br>Something with dirty long claw-like nails and yellow teeth that were bared in an obscene grin.  
>Something that he had seen once on a beautiful moonlit night, Something that had changed his entire life. For a moment, he couldn't breathe or move.<br>Greyback grinned and Remus and gestured to Tonks, "Now she looks tasty. I suppose you would know,eh?"

Anger ripped through Remus's body. No. This _monster, _this _beast_ was not going to ruin his life a second time.  
>He bought his wand down in a swipe and the sheer force of his rage hit Greyback like a rock, sending him flying back and hitting the floor.<br>He ran towards Tonks, and grabbed her hand to pull her up, folding her into himself, trying to reassure himself that she was really still there.  
>Tonks kissed him, a quick press of her lips against his, and he knew it was for the same reason, reassurance.<p>

Then the green light hit.  
>He knew for less than a second, a moment that seemed to stretch for so long, as the light went out in her eyes and she went limp in his arms, he knew, but he didn't even have time to think, to realize, to understand what had happened when the next wave of green light hit.<br>He knew for one second before it happened that it was going to happen, and he was filled with relief and regret.  
>Relief that he could finally stop the pain, that had become a part of him, relief that he could finally be reunited with his family.<br>Regret that he would not be able to watch his son grow up.  
>Or maybe he will.<br>And then it was over. 


End file.
